kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
The End of Each
is the fifteenth episode of Kamen Rider Zero-One. It features Zero-One's first transformation into Shining Assault Hopper. Synopsis After an intense fight against Kamen Rider Ikazuchi, A.I.M.S. discovers that the hideout of MetsubouJinrai.net is located somewhere near Daybreak Town, and they proceed to carry out an operation in the area! With the awakening of the Ark, the powers of the MetsubouJinrai.net terrorists have increased significantly, as they engage A.I.M.S. operatives in battle! Meanwhile, Aruto visits his family grave alongside the Astronaut-Type HumaGear who had just lost his elder brother, Raiden. Aruto starts to think about the HumaGear's ability to have a dying wish as he is standing before these graves. Aruto receives an incoming report regarding the activities of MetsubouJinrai.net, which means that the final confrontation between humans and HumaGears is about to begin! Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Hiden Zero-One Driver, A.I.M.S. Shot Riser, MetsubouJinrai Force Riser, Attache Weapons: , * : *Narration: Guest Cast * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zero-One: *Kamen Rider Vulcan: *Kamen Rider Valkyrie: *Kamen Rider Jin: *Kamen Rider Horobi: Forms and Collectibles Used Progrise Keys *'Key Used:' **Zero-One ***Shining Hopper, Rising Hopper, Breaking Mammoth, Shining Assault Hopper **Vulcan ***Assault Wolf **Valkyrie ***Rushing Cheetah, Lightning Hornet **Jin ***Flying Falcon **Horobi ***Sting Scorpion *'Form Used:' **Zero-One ***Shining Hopper, Rising Hopper, Breaking Mammoth, Shining Assault Hopper **Vulcan ***Assault Wolf **Valkyrie ***Rushing Cheetah, Lightning Hornet **Jin ***Flying Falcon **Horobi ***Sting Scorpion Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 38, . *'Viewership': 3.1% *'Closing Screen Progrise Keys:' **Kamen Riders: Zero-One, Jin **Progrise Keys: ***Zero-One: Shining Assault Hopper ***Jin: Flying Falcon *'Ending Sponsors Progrise Keys' **1. Breaking Mammoth **2. Sting Scorpion **3. Punching Kong *'Count at episode end' **'Progrise Keys in Zero-One's possession': Rising Hopper, Biting Shark, Flaming Tiger, Freezing Bear, Breaking Mammoth, Shining Hopper, Assault Wolf, Hopping Kangaroo **'Progrise Keys in Vulcan's possession': Shooting Wolf, Punching Kong, Gatling Hedgehog, Trapping Spider **'Progrise Keys in Valkyrie's possession': Rushing Cheetah, Lightning Hornet **'Progrise Keys in Jin's possession': Flying Falcon, Sting Scorpion, Amazing Hercules **'Progrise Keys in Gai Amatsu's possession': Sparking Giraffe, Crushing Buffalo, Exciting Stag, Storming Penguin, Splashing Whale, Dynamaiting Lion, Scouting Panda **'Zetsumerise Keys in Metsuboujinrai.net's possession': Berotha, Kuehne, Ekai, Neohi, Onycho, Vicaria, Gaeru, Dodo **'Zetsumerise Keys in Gai Amatsu's possession': Arsino *It marks the first time Aruto gains a new form without any contribution by Izu. Instead, Aruto himself received his new form's blueprints by Zea. *In the gravestone where Aruto goes to mourn his relatives, from right to left lists the following relatives who chronologically passed away, as well as each date of death: **Ichiko Hiden - March 8, 1993 **Soreo Hiden - July 25, 1997 **Yoshino Hiden - July 25, 1997 **Soreo Hiden (HumaGear) - December 2, 2007 **Korenosuke Hiden - August 30, 2019 External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for ソレゾレの終わり *KR Official's official episode guide for ソレゾレの終わり References Category:New Form Episode